Thunder and Shadow/Chapter 24
Chapter Summary :Alderpaw peers at Twigpaw's torn ear, which reopened, and reaches for Jayfeather's herbs. Alderpaw asks the gray apprentice how she scratched her ear. He recalls the time when he first asked Twigpaw, and she had just shrugged off the question. Twigpaw replies by saying she can't remember and that she caught it on a bramble earlier that day. Alderpaw continues to wonder how it got torn. The dark ginger tom worries about Twigpaw and notes that she's been very quiet since the rogues toke over ShadowClan. Alderpaw asks her if she's worried about Violetpaw, and Twigpaw meows that she wishes her sister wasn't with them. Alderpaw comforts her by saying the black-and-white cat has Needletail, Pinenose and Puddleshine. Twigpaw stares at the ground. Alderpaw continues by telling her of how Violetpaw grew up there. Twigpaw asks if he's done, and the medicine cat apprentice wonders if he had upset her. Twigpaw asks again, reminding him about her torn ear. Alderpaw tells her that he is done, and Twigpaw thanks him and heads towards the entrance. Alderpaw asks her if she would tell him if something was wrong and asks if she's okay. Twigpaw confirms that she is and just sad. Alderpaw mews that he's always there for her, and Twigpaw thanks him once again and leaves the den. :Jayfeather calls to Alderpaw, saying that they don't want to be late for the meeting. Bramblestar pads up to the excited Alderpaw and they recite what he has to say. He then sees Squirrelflight organizing a patrol. She calls to Blossomfall, Berrynose, Sparkpelt and Tawnypelt to hunt. Tawnypelt asks Rowanstar, the ShadowClan leader, if it's okay for her to hunt. Rowanstar approves her request, and Squirrelflight becomes angry at this, and asks Blossomfall and Berrynose if they need to ask approval from Rowanstar too. They seem confused at this, and Tawnypelt acts as though she hasn't heard what the ThunderClan deputy said. Alderpaw then catches Tigerheart staring at Dovewing, and begins to wonder why, and whether they have some kind of history together. Leafpool tells Alderpaw to hurry up. Sparkpelt and Squirrelflight wish him luck, and he runs through the tunnel. :Kestrelflight wonders out loud if Puddleshine is able to come for the medicine cat Gathering. Alderpaw replies by saying if the rogues won't go to Gatherings, then he won't be able to meet other medicine cats on the half-moon. Jayfeather confirms this, with Leafpool unsure. Mothwing nods, but Alderpaw protests, asking if they could stay a bit longer, wanting Puddleshine to see him receive his new name. Jayfeather and Leafpool deny his request and Jayfeather begins Alderpaw's medicine cat ceremony. The mottled tom complements his apprentice in the process. He continues, and after Alderpaw pledges, Jayfeather gives him his medicine cat name, Alderheart. The other medicine cats shout out his name and Leafpool congratulates him. They then dip their noses in the Moonpool to speak with StarClan. :Alderheart arrives at a meadow. He remembers seeing Yellowfang there, so he calls out her name, but instead sees a light brown tabby she-cat and a gray tom whispering lightly to each other. He wonders if he should call out to them and tell them that he's there but then Alderheart sees five-pointed leaves and hears a voice recite the prophecy: "Embrace what you find in the shadows, for only they can clear the sky.". ''Alderheart lifts his head up from the Moonpool and Alderheart becomes certain that they need to find SkyClan. Characters Major }} Minor *Jayfeather *Leafpool *Bramblestar *Squirrelflight *Blossomfall *Berrynose *Sparkpelt *Tawnypelt *Rowanstar *Tigerheart *Dovewing *Bumblestripe *Kestrelflight *Mothwing *Unnamed light brown tabby she-cat *Unnamed gray tom }} Mentioned *Needletail *Pinenose *Puddleshine *Yellowfang }} Important events Prophecies Alderheart receives the prophecy: ''"Embrace what you find in the shadows, for only they can clear the sky." Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Thunder and Shadow Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages